Hiei's Resolve
by fenris-wolf
Summary: Hiei finds himself falling for a certain azure haired beauty...RR ummm its a work in progress but tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hmm well I don't own any of this so just read.  
  
Summary: Hiei while fighting in the tournament begins to feel for a certain blue haired ring announcer. This mix of emotions has him confused and he tries to deal with it the best he can without letting his team down.  
  
His crimson eyes watched the ring carefully, concentrating on the fight at hand. The Urameshi team was progressing steadily through the tournament and Hiei hoped that he would get to do battle soon. Every now and again his gaze would drift to the ring announcer and commentator called Juri. Hiei watched her move with a certain grace as she glided around the fighters commenting on the carnage that they caused to each other and their surroundings. Each time he would see her almost get hurt by being in the way of a stray blast of energy or some misplaced attack he would wince inwardly, silently hoping that she would be ok. To him these feelings were very strange and he despised himself for worrying over some one he didn't even know. He looked back to the fight at hand and noted that it would soon be done with, and then his gaze slowly turned back to the aqua haired beauty in the ring desperately trying her best to not get in the way.  
  
'Fool' Hiei thought to himself, 'why do you even bother?'  
  
There was a large blast and the match came to an end. With the conclusion of the battle her honey sweet voice drifted over the microphone and filled the arena.  
  
"And the winner by death is Hoji!" she paused for a short while and looked over to where the Urameshi team was watching and then continued "Next up it is team Urameshi versus team Spitfire.demons of the spirit realm this match will be a special death match! This means that each team will choose their fighter and the winner of this match wins the fight for their team instantly progressing into the next round! Now please select your fighters and prepare to do battle!" she yelled into the microphone and waited for the team's decision.  
  
It was obvious that the opposing team would choose their strongest so Yuske's team would have to do the same. They all came around into a small circle and Kuwabara immediately yelled his wish to represent the team.  
  
"Heeey I wana do it!" he yelled.  
  
"Not likely you oaf.you have lost every match you've been in," uttered Hiei not bothering to take his eyes of the oncoming opponent entering the ring. He was cloaked so Hiei could not get a good enough look at him so he decided that he would see soon enough.  
  
"Hey shut up shrimp, its not like you can do any better!" he yelled.  
  
Yuske and Kurama remained silent throughout this exchange, as they didn't feel they wanted to get involved.  
  
Hiei smirked and turned towards the ring "Watch me do better bakka." he simply stated before jumping into the ring.  
  
Yuske and Kurama were not surprised in the least, in fact they wanted Hiei to fight in this match because of his skill and power.the fact that they were worn out from one of their previous fights earlier in the day helped that decision. The thing was that the tournament committee decided that they would fight two teams today so Yuske and Kurama fought in the previous battle and were pretty winded.  
  
"What the.wait a minute Hiei!" whined Kuwabara as he watched his chances at a fight flutter away.  
  
"Oh shut up Kuwabara, all you would have done is lost again!" Yuske uttered in annoyance at the other fighter's childish behavior.  
  
"What's that Urameshi!?" yelled Kuwabara, but his cries of outrage turned on deaf ears as both Kurama and Yuske turned to watch the fight about to begin.  
  
Hiei walked silently to the center of the ring, all the while still gazing at Juri from the corner of his eyes.  
  
'She is very beautiful' he admitted to himself, but then quickly shook those thoughts away as he neared his opponent. He stopped a few feet away and a slight breeze ruffled the ends of his cloak flaring them out around his ankles. In one quick glance he looked over his opponent who had already thrown off his cloak. He was taller than Hiei and was very muscular to boot. On his face he wore an iron mask and had locks of crimson hair fall to the small of his back and around his shoulders. He wore heavy armor from his waist down and had a giant sword resting in his left hand.  
  
"Kenji will fight for team Spitfire while Hiei from team Urameshi will try and defeat him!" called out Juri as she saw both fighters were ready to begin.  
  
"I will beat him" stated Hiei simply and then assumed his fighting stance.  
  
Juri looked shocked for a moment at the confidence in the fire demon's voice but then shook it off and proclaimed a loud "BEGIN!"  
  
Both Hiei and Kenji stood in their respective stances but made no move to attack, each judging and trying to figure out what the other was thinking.  
  
"I will crush you traitor for teaming with the likes of the spirit detective and then I shall sever you limb from limb and carry them to the ends of the demon realm!" barked Kenji as he slid deeper into his stance.  
  
"Save it I've no time for small talk, I think I will just kill you and be done with it" Hiei said coolly and his eyes betrayed no emotion.  
  
With that Hiei lifted into the air and charged Kenji rearing back his fist. Kenji lifted his giant sword in front of him readying himself for the attack that never came. Hiei vanished just mere inches before he reached his target and just as quickly reappeared behind Kenji twisting his lean body and delivering a crushing kick to the back of Kenji's head sending the demon flying forward into the ring floor. After delivering the kick Hiei landed softly on the ground and looked at the fallen warrior.  
  
"Ummm.is that is?" asked Juri and then quickly rebounded from her surprised state. "Well it looks like Kenji is down and."  
  
"No." stated Hiei as he watched the slumped over figure slowly rise to his feet.  
  
"Kenji is back up and ready, but that kick from Hiei sure put a dent in his ego!" yelled Juri over the microphone.  
  
Kenji glared at her but then returned his gaze to Hiei; he began to charge up his demon energy and soon sparks of electricity crackled all around him. Hiei grabbed his cloak by the collar and pulled it off revealing his finely toned muscles and his sword strapped to his waist at the back. He slowly slid out the sword and did a few swipes in the air with it.  
  
'Wow for a small guy he sure is handsome' thought Juri to herself but then quickly regained her composure and went back to the match.  
  
"Well it looks like they plan to battle it out with swords!" she sang and added "Kenji's energy seems to be flaring wildly all around him, I wonder what he has to show us now!"  
  
"Hmm you were lucky last time fool but you wont catch me off guard again, no one can defeat the great Kenji you hear? NO ONE!" screamed the demon as he charged Hiei with his sword held high ready for his devastating attack.  
  
Hiei let out a short battle cry and also charged at the oncoming demon. Their swords clashed and sparks went flying from the metal on metal contact. They danced back and forth with strikes and parries of their swords. Sounds of metal against metal could be heard throughout the arena as each attack was blocked and another followed. Hiei swung his sword sideways and quickly followed up by another sideways swipe in the opposite direction. Kenji attempted to parry but was pushed back a little in the process.  
  
"Hmmm Hiei is holding back a lot.I wonder why." Stated Kurama as a matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, he isn't even powered up the slightest and yet he seems to be gaining the upper hand." Yuske added.  
  
"Huh!? What are you talking about Urameshi?" piped in Kuwabara finally settling down after he spent the past few moments yelling obscene threats to Yuske over how he should be the one fighting.  
  
"What he is saying is that Hiei is not even trying to fight and seems to be winning.this is surprising considering how this Kenji's energy is very high." Kurama answered the question.  
  
At this moment Botan and Genkai who didn't say much and just decided to watch the match joined them.  
  
"Uhhh I don't get it" stated Kuwabara, but no one paid attention to him, instead they were wondering what Hiei was up to. At this act of ignorance Kuwabara decided it best to throw another fit until Genkai silenced him.  
  
"Shut up moron and watch the fight.you can learn a lot what with your spirit sword and all" she stated and Kuwabara just turned and muttered something inaudible under his breath as he settled to watch the fight.  
  
Hiei ducked as a powerful swipe flew over his head and then retaliated with a flurry of light sword swings followed by two kicks, which connected with Kenji's chest and chin sending him sprawling backwards again.  
  
"Wow this is exciting, both of the fighters are trading blow for blow but Hiei seems to have the upper hand!" yelled Juri and she could hear the yells of the crowd fill the arena.  
  
"Why you, I'll kill you for this!!" yelled Kenji as he drew his sword high above his head charging it for one of his special techniques. The sword glowed an eerie red as it was engulfed in some type of flame. "Gaia Crusher!!" came a loud yell and Kenji swung his sword down towards Hiei.  
  
The area where Hiei stood blew up as debris filled the area. Kenji lifted the sword but turned when he heard a yelp come from the ring announcer.  
  
"Wow such incredible speed.Hiei managed to dodge that attack and come out unscathed!" Juri said as she looked on at the fire demon in front of her.  
  
"You are fast for someone so overly large and stupid" said Hiei as he looked at his opponent after dodging his attack, "but not nearly fast enough"  
  
Kenji couldn't believe that he had missed but was even more surprised by the sudden blow delivered to his mask by the hilt of Hiei's sword followed by a flurry of swings and a powerful kick to the abdomen sending the demon reeling back. After regaining his balance he looked at Hiei and soon realized that his mask was sliding off his face in pieces. It was apparent to him now that Hiei was much more powerful and this made Kenji livid. His face was covered with all sorts of scars and was really a horrible sight to behold.  
  
"Argggggg!" yelled Kenji as his power flared around him again "I will make you pay!!" he screamed and charged for his finishing maneuver. His sword began to glow red again except this time he held it at his side. "Infernal Typhoon!!" he screamed in outer rage and began to spin on his heel gaining momentum with every rotation and steadily moving towards Hiei.  
  
As the attack was about to connect Hiei moved away but then he saw something that made him stop. Juri stood there unable to move as the fiery mass of destruction neared her. All she could do was await the inevitable and so she screamed out and tightly shut her eyes awaiting the blow that would claim her life. All of the sudden she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist and she felt herself lifted into the air. For a moment she dared not to open her eyes but then she slowly peered out opening one and then the other. She was floating in the air with one arm still around her waist. She looked back and her eyes widened as a slow blush covered her cheeks. Hiei was holding her while he floated through the air with his right arm; his left arm had a deep gash, which he without a doubt got for saving her life.  
  
'He saved me.' she thought 'but why? I mean he risked his life to save mine' she was just too shocked to even think straight.  
  
"Thank you" she muttered in an embarrassed tone and saw that he was looking at her and piercing her with his intense gaze that made her cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink.  
  
The Urameshi team was in complete shock as well as they watched Hiei drift down with Juri in his arm and set her gently on the ground outside of the ring as he walked slowly made his way back into it facing the horrified face of Kenji.  
  
Juri just held on to every movement he made, her mind overflowing with a million questions at a time.  
  
Kurama looked at his friend and noticed what had scared the wits out of Kenji. There was pure hate in his eyes as they slightly glowed a deep shade of red.  
  
Hiei walked slowly towards his target and let a small portion of his power escape and flare itself around him as he continued on completely oblivious to the fact that his left arm was in bad shape. Already his power overwhelmed that of Kenji and it was but a small taste of what he was capable of. His face was scrunched up in utter rage as he neared the soon to be dead Kenji.  
  
"I'll rip you apart for that!" Hiei spat out vehemently and without a further word disappeared only to reappear above Kenji. His fists flared with a green aura as he dived towards his target and struck with his Fist of the Mortal Flame technique completely pulverizing his opponent and leaving a giant crater in the middle of the ring. He got up and dusted himself off as the debris cleared to reveal all traces of Kenji gone.  
  
Hiei cast a quick glance at Juri and the anger in his eyes slowly dispersed, soon he turned away awaiting to be proclaimed the victor.  
  
'Why was I so stupid to risk myself for her?' he mentally scolded himself 'Grrr what is this feeling, I don't like it one bit.I should have let her die!' and then he realized as his injury caught up with him 'what am I saying.I'm not the beast that I once was.I don't want her to die, and I don't want to see her get hurt either' then he looked down at his wound and clutched it slightly ' who are you kidding Hiei there is no hope for the likes of you' he mused to himself.  
  
Juri stared at the carnage caused and finally in a shaky breath let out "Hiei wins by death.team Urameshi advances." She didn't know what to think for her mind was a complete wreck.  
  
'Why did he do it and why did I feel so safe in his arms like I didn't have to be afraid of anything in the world while he was there holding me?' she questioned herself but then realized she did have a job to do and decided to ponder on this question later.  
  
"Well uhhhh because of the damages this ring has sustained it will take a few days to fix it up so the tournament will be postponed for now" she relayed the committee's decision into the microphone and took a quick glance at Hiei her gaze falling to his injury and she let out a gasp. She wanted badly to run over to him and comfort him in some way but she had no clue of what to say or do so she just stayed put and decided that she would catch him when he was alone and question him on why he had risked his life for her.  
  
Hiei picked up his cloak and sword of the ground sliding it back into its sheath and draping the cloak loosely over his shoulder being careful to avoid his injury and with that done he walked towards his teammates. He jumped down from the ring and continued on past all of his friends as he made his way out of the arena. He didn't want to hear the thousands of questions that they were sure to throw at him and so he decided he would go rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well I don't own it, but I am going to stop with the disclaimers. Just remember that it's not mine and we won't have any problems.  
  
Author's Note: Well...sorry for the rather long intermission between this update and the time I actually posted the story, but to tell the truth, I couldn't see the direction this story was taking and therefore didn't know what to write about next. I decided that spending mindless hours playing Budokai II and Samurai Warriors to be the best course of action, however I am now back and will try to continue this story, who knows it might turn out to be decent. This chapter is a short look at what Hiei is feeling.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The waves crashed against the cliffs as a lone figure stood there watching the setting sun. Today's events have brought into focus something that he thought had long been dead inside of him...the ability to feel. Risking his own life for the sake of another was something he thought he would never have to do. He was always alone from the moment he was born and cast out into oblivion to fend for himself; no one cared for him or risked their life to save his own. Then why? Why was he so foolish as to put another's fate before his own? The more he thought about this the more agitated he became. The figure closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He felt a presence approaching him.  
  
Kurama walked through the woods to where he knew Hiei would be. He knew the fire demon wouldn't hang around the hotel because he didn't want to answer the questions that were bound to be thrown at him for his surprising actions. As he neared his destination he noticed his friend standing on the edge of the cliff looking out towards the horizon.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't bother him' Kurama thought to himself, but then was surprised when Hiei spoke to him.  
  
"What is it you want?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well...I" Kurama didn't know exactly what he wanted to say to Hiei once he found him, "I wanted to make sure you were alright I guess."  
  
"Hn" was the reply that came.  
  
Kurama took that as an "I'm doing alright" and came up to stand beside Hiei and turned his gaze to watch the sunset as well. He knew that he shouldn't bring up Hiei's actions, but he also knew that Hiei would be more willing to talk to him than to anyone else from the Urameshi team. And he also wanted to know what possessed Hiei to do what he did.  
  
"Why did you save the girl?" came the question that Hiei knew was going to come sooner or later, it was too bad he didn't have an answer.  
  
"...I don't know" was the reply.  
  
"Hmm I see" Kurama was about to say something else, but Hiei interrupted him.  
  
"Should I have let her die?" he asked.  
  
"No...you did the right thing, I guess none of us were expecting you to do what you did" Kurama answered truthfully.  
  
"Hn" was all Hiei said.  
  
Kurama turned around and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, he could sense how tense the fire demon was and so he spoke quickly so he could leave his friend to his thoughts.  
  
"You have changed Hiei" Kurama said and then continued "I would have done the same had I been there, the fact is that you're learning to feel again and not just hate and anger that have fueled you for so long, but compassion as well" he paused for a second and after taking a breath said "The ability to feel means you're alive, and I am glad that you're learning how to live again" with that the fox demon started to walk back towards the hotel and as he was almost out of earshot he called back to Hiei "you should get that wound looked at" and with that he left the demon to his thoughts.  
  
Hiei raised his left hand where he had gained the wound and looked at it.  
  
'To feel...to live" with that final thought he returned his gaze to the darkening sky.  
  
Juri walked towards the compound where the fighters were staying. She wanted to figure out what she was feeling and also to ask a few questions from the fire demon that saved her life.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
